Lestrade Worries
by IzzyDelta
Summary: After Sherlock's fall, Lestrade visits John every day each time getting more and more worried about the doctor's mental and physical wellbeing. He decides to go and visit Ella to discuss the best friend Sherlock left behind. This is their conversation, with a little twist at the end.


**Lestrade Worries**

Detective inspector Lestrade exits through the door from 221b Baker Street and onto the street. He finishes pulling his coat back on after having a slightly heated argument with the now sole occupant of the flat. He rubs his face in his hands wearily. _Jesus Christ,_ He thinks, _I need a break._ He huffs a small sigh. _Yeah, like that's going to happen anytime soon. _He glances up at the flat windows and sees the solitary figure leaning on a cane, staring sightlessly out into the street. He straightens his coat and starts to walk down the street. Only a few paces later it starts to rain and Lestrade turns his coat collar up. He tucks his chin and slumps his shoulders before realising that he had just mimicked an action his… friend, colleague… friend had often done. He sighs but doesn't turn it down. He glances up and spots an available cab rolling down the street. He sticks his arm out to hail and thankfully for the DI it stops right next to him. 'Lancaster Gate Hotel.' He speaks through the window before climbing into the back. He settles into the seat and drifts off into his thoughts. The gentle heat of the cab causes Lestrade to drift off. The dreams of which give him a troubled and fitful rest. All of his fears, burdens and actions of the previous days catch up with him. The kidnapping, the arrest, the scream, the fall, the escape; _Sherlock what have you done? You've destroyed John._

The taxi pulls up outside the Lancaster Gate Hotel. 'Mate, we're here.' The cabbie looks back at the sleeping form of DI Lestrade. He smiles gently; any idiot can see that the passenger in the back has a lot of burdens to bear. He climbs out and opens the back door of the cab. He shakes the DI awake. 'Hey, we're here. Lancaster Gate Hotel.' Lestrade starts awake.

'Sorry.' Lestrade rubs his eyes. 'I didn't mean to fall asleep.'

'It's no problem. I'll let you have this one on the house.' Lestrade smiles gratefully.

'Thank you.' The cabbie stands back to let him out. Lestrade climbs out and heads towards the hotel's front entrance. At the door Lestrade glances back and shoots another grateful smile at the cabbie. He smiles back and watches as the Detective Inspector enters the hotel and disappears from view. He waits for a couple of moments before sliding back into the driving seat and driving off to find another fare.

~~~~X~~~~

Lestrade knocks on one of the door in the main corridor of the third floor of the hotel. A dark skinned woman opens the door, 'DI Lestrade?' she asks. Lestrade nods in acquiescence.

'Ella Thompson.'

'Of course come in.' Lestrade enters after she takes a step back.

'I'm sorry we have to meet like this. I'd rather a certain politician didn't know about this meeting.' She flashes him a grim smile.

'I understand you are here about to talk John Watson.'

'To be frank, I'm worried about him.'

'Worried how?'

'That he'll attempt to join his best mate.' Ella raises her eyebrows. 'Yep.' Lestrade sighs heavily. 'Plus he's not eating, his limp has returned, he plays Russian roulette with his service revolver, he doesn't sleep. He barely speaks.

'How long has it been?'

'Four weeks. Exactly a month tomorrow.'

'Right, okay.'

'Has he been to see you?'

'Yes.' She replies simply. Lestrade grins. 'He barely spoke.'

'Jesus when?'

'Two weeks ago.' Ella sighs. He was picked up in a black car. To say he was reluctant would be an understatement of the highest calibre.'

'Oh God, he must really blame Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes is Sherlock's older brother and the politician I mentioned earlier.' Lestrade clarifies for her. 'Ella, John and Sherlock were two sides of the same coin. Sherlock gave John a reason to live and John humanised Sherlock. Gave his a moral compass.' _Two people died last month, Sherlock physically and John mentally_ he thinks.

'Two people died when Sherlock fell didn't they? Sherlock physically, John mentally.' Ella's words echo Lestrade's thoughts perfectly.

'What do we do?'

'We wait. It's all we can do. If he tries then maybe sectioning him for a while will help but until then we wait.' Lestrade sighs.

'I had hoped for a miracle cure but I guess I knew exactly what you were going to say. I'm sorry again for making us meet like this. I know Mycroft has your office under surveillance when John is there. I think he might have me under surveillance as well.' Lestrade shrugs. 'Well, nice meeting you. I'd better get back to work. Maybe we can meet again under better circumstances. Good bye.' Lestrade exits the hotel room and closes the door behind him leaving the therapist behind.

'Good bye inspector.' Ella says to the closed door. She stares at the door for a few moments before collecting her things together and checking out of the hotel. She makes her way back to her office. She collapses into her consulting chair. The door swings open.

'Good evening Miss Thompson.' She sits and spins to look at the newcomer.

'Oh Jesus Christ.' She mutters inaudibly.


End file.
